


A prank on Dean Winchester

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sam decides to play a little prank on his older brother Dean, by yelling to him that the Impala had just being hit, needless to say that Dean was quick to appear and check the car over for any damage.





	A prank on Dean Winchester

Sam, Dean and Cas go shopping to refill their supplies for the Bunker. Dean and Cas go inside first while Sam walk behind them. Sam was thinking of a simple prank that he could pull on Dean.  
“Coming Sammy?”  
“Yeah, coming.”  
Sam runs to catch up with them, while Dean walks ahead, Sam pulls Cas aside.  
“Hey Cas, I’m thinking about pulling a prank on Dean.”  
“What prank is it?”  
“I’m just going to pretend that someone has hit the impala, Dean will freak.”  
“Yes he will.”  
“Just don’t tell him anything.”  
“I won’t.”  
They continue their shopping and Sam and Cas walk out of the shopping centre, thinking that Dean was behind them, but he wasn’t. Sam cupped his hands around his mouth, like a megaphone.  
“Who drives an Impala? It just got hit!”  
Within seconds, Dean comes running up from behind them up to the Impala, he was too busy checking it over for any damage, to notice Sam laughing his ass off.  
“Oh my god! Your reaction is priceless. It was just a prank, Dean.”  
Dean straightened up.  
“Son of a bitch!”

The End


End file.
